Session 21 c
(10:57:31) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:07:04) Mujina Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:07:19) Mujina är nu känd som Spider (11:14:58) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (11:17:22) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:20:02) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (11:25:53) STExalted: The hallway you are in is littered with broken pillar - unlike the obelisk, the gold is merely alloyed - there's steel under it. Like the obelisk, the pillars are decorated with relief, uses pictures instead of Old Realm runes. Four out of five of them are destroyed, though, the remaining one depict someone, presumably a Solar, sit on the front of dozens of worker, creating something. Since it is the third pillar from the left, it looks like (11:25:55) STExalted: it's supposed to depict Twilight? (11:25:55) STExalted: Spider: Hmm. You don't think it's supposed to be positive portrayal, somehow. You can't pinpoint what makes you think of that, it's just the feeling you have. (11:25:55) STExalted: The hallway lead to another room. (11:26:08) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:28:27) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (11:31:38) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:32:02) Lost_: "One moment friends." Lost_ says as he opens his eyes and looks attempts to look into the truth about the pillars. He gazes upon the Old Realm scripts, feeling their inherent magic and looks at how time and tide has worn away the magic. He takes in the arrangement and patterns of the pillars, drawing upon forgotten memories and half forgotten dreams to find o (11:32:12) Lost_: out the purpose of the arrangements. (11:46:02) STExalted: Lost_: The pillar might be destroyed, but your Essence sight shows you the truth - the five pillars chronicles how various Solar castes started, bettering everyone under them, then simply goes crazy. ...you don't think this ruin is built by Solar, or their sympathetic workers. At least, this part isn't. (11:46:04) STExalted: You can see the next room, too. It's a big room - bigger than everything you've encountered in this dungeon before. In addition, there's a strong sign of Essence. (11:46:35) STExalted: "...I wonder how much we can fetch if we take those bits," Honnou says. (11:47:20) STExalted: Nia nods. "We can pass it off as, oh, Old Realm artifact. �Rare �Old Realm artifact." (11:48:46) Lost_: "Let us ensure that we won't be chased by angry First age ghosts first." Lost_ says with a smile. (11:50:21) STExalted: "Hmm. Well, let's continue then." Honnou says, moving to the next room. (11:50:26) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (11:59:17) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:05:03) STExalted: The next room is big. Really big. There's a massive relief, picturing a golden figure - presumably, Sky-Sight Deramol Cana - standing on top of really tall tower, notching an arrow to the horizon, on the left. To the far right, various, multitude different creatures lay dying, but still alive, not caring it's wounded. (12:05:05) STExalted: Under them depict various building and people of First Age. Nonetheless, they seem to be too... perfect. Too orderly. (12:05:05) STExalted: In the middle of the room is another crack - much like previous hole, there's literally nothing in it. The crack split the room pretty much in the middle. Between them lies two podium, colored metal-grey. There's... some sort of slot in it. (12:07:30) STExalted: "...this is a big hole," Violet stand near it. "And wide. Umm. I.. don't think I can make it?" (12:07:48) ***Dragon_ whistles. "Impressive." (12:08:18) ***Lost_ "Not again...." mutters. (12:09:49) STExalted: Raijin looks thoughtful. "Me or Nia can carry you. Hmm.." he take our a chakram - normal one, this time, - then throw it across room. There's a brief smell of ozone, then the chakram goes back to his hand. (12:10:17) STExalted: "Looks like it'll be safe," Honnou remarks. "Well, assuming we don't fall. Maybe try rappeling down?" (12:10:34) STExalted: Both Violet and Nia looks at him like he is crazy. (12:11:07) Dragon_: "Down? In the hole?" Dragon asks in disbelief. (12:11:43) Lost_: "I.....don't think that is a good idea. Let me examine it first." (12:12:11) STExalted: "Well, �controlled �falling is better than �actual falling. �Right, Raijin?" Honnou glance at Raijin, hoping for confirmation. Raijin just gives Honnou flat look. (12:13:58) kinglugia Mibbit@722.57.19.12.kmr67-home.tm.net.my kom in i rummet. (12:14:02) kinglugia: Hora (12:14:05) kinglugia lämnade rummet. (12:14:24) Peerless Mibbit@722.57.19.12.kmr67-home.tm.net.my kom in i rummet. (12:19:11) Lost_: As his companions talk among themselves, Lost_ carefully makes his way to the various items of interest. The first of which was the golden figure. Examining it in detail, Lost_ looked for signs magic and other indications that things were not as they seemed. He took in the positions and types of the monsters that were being defeated as well as the positions a (12:19:12) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (12:19:29) Lost_: as the positions and mannerisms of the people. (12:19:36) Lost_: monsters that were being defeated as well as the positions and mannerisms of the people. Then, with a shudder, Lost_ made his way to the crack, careful to only use his essence sight when he felt he could. Lost_ looked deeply into the abyss and compared what he found to what he remembered seeing in the shadowlands he once walked in. He took in the dimensions (12:19:49) Lost_: of the crack and the general geometry of the room as well as it’s geomancy. (12:19:55) Lost_: With this information, he attempted to determine just what was going on here. (12:35:26) STExalted: The relief do contains a bit of active-Essence - it warned people to be more worried about Solar, but mostly, it encourages them to turn away and get back to where they came from. There is nothing really malicious about it, though. It looks like it is a standard security stuff. (12:35:26) STExalted: You can see a link between the podium and the relief - there's also a split in the middle of the relief. Hmm. Yeah, the podium can open the relief, it seems. To show... what? (12:35:27) STExalted: The hole is... (12:35:27) STExalted: ....well, it is the hole. (12:35:29) STExalted: You can see the geomancy around it is tightly... well, you don't really know how to describe it. The best you can say is 'Limiting', but not limiting in the sense if it's not limited it'd consume everything, or something in that vein. Maybe it's used to prevent side effect of whatever the material is from leaking? (12:37:07) Lost_: "Well.....if nothing else, we now know it is safe to loot the bust." (12:38:25) Peerless: "So! How're we going to loot it, Lost? Do you want me to break it? " (12:38:30) STExalted: "Ha! I like the way your friend think, Peerless!" (12:38:45) STExalted: Honnou laughs, patting Lost_ back. (12:40:42) Lost_: "Hmm.....if we get it relatively intact, we can get more money for it." (12:40:56) Dragon_: "That sounds sensible." (12:48:23) Lost_: "In any case, I have had enough of these things. Friends, I am sending my demon into the hole to test the waters, so to speak. If you would kindly help lower the demon into the hole and ready your weapons...." (12:49:35) Dusk_ Mibbit@95.211.ymm.gx kom in i rummet. (12:50:18) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:50:49) STExalted: Honnou and Raijin nods. Quickly, they bring out rope. The baidak is tied at the waist, while Nia single-handedly hold the other end of the rope. The rest of you readied your weapon.\ (12:52:38) STExalted: ...there's a movement, when the Baidak gone from your sight. Frowning, Nia reel the rope... and nothing. The rope still looped, except there's no Baidak inside of it. (12:52:49) STExalted: Lost_: You can feel your connection with the Baidak gone. (12:53:15) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (12:53:19) Dragon_: "Huh." (12:53:21) STExalted: "...well. So, I guess we should jump, if we want to continue." Honnou states. (12:53:38) Lost_: ".....this is worrying." (12:55:17) Lost_: "and no Honnou. I doubt whatever is down there, is worth your our any of our lives. Only fools rush in where Exalts fear to tread." (12:55:35) Peerless: "Well...damn. Lost is correct." (12:55:58) Dragon_: "I believe that he meant that we should jump /over it/ if we want to continue." (12:56:03) STExalted: "I don't mind jump in - I mean, jump across the hole," Honnou corrected. (12:56:12) STExalted: "Indeed. Thanks, Dragon_" (12:57:23) Lost_: "Well then. Let us move forward then." (12:57:28) STExalted: "Dusk_," Raijin suddenly spoke. "Can you aim at the far wall with the rope? We'll have to make makeshift bridge." (12:58:15) ***Dusk_ nods. (12:58:51) Dusk_: "I can't guarantee the arrow won't break from the weight though." (12:59:14) STExalted: "Hmm. Alright, help me, Lost_. You are the best at crafting around here." Raijin nods toward Lost_. (13:00:23) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (13:00:24) Lost_: "What do you want me to do?" (13:00:54) ***Spider sighs, then steps away from the hole, slipping into a runner's crouch. (13:04:42) Lost_: "One second. Nia how good are you at throwing things?" (13:05:12) STExalted: "Very good. Unless it is squishy." (13:05:17) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Ping timeout: 240 seconds). (13:05:52) Lost_: "I was thinking that you throw one of us over there. We tie a rope on him or her so that the rest of us can follow." (13:06:59) STExalted: "Raijin can do it," Honnou volunteered his brother, while Raijin sighs. (13:19:04) Lost_: "Actually, can one of us just jump it by him or herself?" (13:20:06) STExalted: Raijin sighs. "I can." (13:22:00) Dragon_: "So can I." Dragon adds. (13:22:20) Lost_: "I'll go get the rope." (13:25:45) STExalted: With the rope preparation complete, Raijin hand Dragon_ two ropes, and two nails. (13:32:07) ***Dragon_ takes the rope and nail and carefully measure the distance before stepping back a few steps before taking off in a running jump. (13:35:48) STExalted: Dragon_'s body feels strangely heavy as she jumps the crack. She almost miss the landing, but her momentum carry her safely across it. (13:37:57) Dragon_: After a moment to regain her calm, Dragon looks for a place to secure the rope and nail. (13:38:11) STExalted: Raijin nods, giving the other end of the ropes to Nia, who merely hold it with her hands. She takes a deep breath, then she... shifted. Her body takes an aspect of octopus, many tentacles holding both end of the ropes. (13:39:18) ***Lost_ lets out a sigh of relief as Dragon lands safely, if only barely. Then once all recovers, Lost_ instructs Dragon on the best way to set up the rope and how best to hammer it in. What to watch out for and how to spot cracks. With his expert instructions, the job is done quickly and with little problems. (13:40:35) Spider Shadell@ww761462706059.0.panda-world.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (13:41:20) Dragon_: "There, rope secured." Dragon calls to the others. (13:41:21) STExalted: It is a bit long, but Dragon_ managed to find the best spot for the spikes. She push it even deeper inside the wall, making sure it won't come off. (13:42:15) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (13:45:23) STExalted: The bridge to their work - the last to pass is Nia, who throw the ropes to the other side, before jumping across the rope. (13:45:49) STExalted: "Well then, let's continue!" Honnou smiles. (13:46:16) Peerless: "...bout time," Peerless muttered (13:47:47) STExalted är nu känd som thewepingman (13:47:57) Dusk_ är nu känd som Alphaleph (13:48:03) Lost_ är nu känd som Yzarc (13:48:08) Peerless är nu känd som kinglugia Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles